Aneh
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Summary: Natsu beranggapan Lucy itu aneh mengapa bisa begitu? /"Ya aneh terkadang aku..." Oneshot


**Author Note**

Hai hai aku author baru & ini fic pertamaku semoga saja bagus hehe. oke langsung saja :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Information**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Aneh

Rated: T

Genre: Humor. Romance

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Natsu beranggapan Lucy itu aneh mengapa bisa begitu? /"Ya aneh terkadang aku... "

Description: Oneshot. Typo (Maybe) OOC (Ga tahu juga sih)

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Magnolia tidak seperti biasanya guid Fairy Tail terlihat tenang tidak ada keributan karna Natsu si Pemicu(?) belum datang. semuanya sedang ber-santai. Erza sedang memakan kue strawberry kesukaannya. Cana sudah menghabiskan 1 tong bir. Mira sedang mengelap gelas. Gray sedang ber-telanjang dada. Dan jangan lupakan Juvia yang asik di dunianya sendiri(?) tiba-tiba pintu terbuka...

.

.

 **KREEEEEKKK...**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Lucy yang sedang kesal dan ada Natsu dibelakangnya

"Maaf Luce" Ucap Natsu dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Lucy. dingin. Lalu Lucy duduk di kursi bar sebelah kanan Erza. Natsu duduk disebelah Lucy dan berkata...

"Kau marah ya?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak" Ujar Lucy acuh tak acuh

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil pekerjaan? kau pasti butuh uang untuk bayar sewa bulan ini 'kan?" Kata Natsu

"Tidak aku sedang malas bekerja. lagipula sekarang masih tanggal 12. dan aku masih punya cukup uang" Jawab Lucy dengan malas

"Ayolah Luce... aku bosan kalau hanya duduk diam disini" Kata Natsu

"Haaaaahh... daripada berkerja aku lebih baik kembali menulis novel saja" Lucy pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersiap untuk pergi. namun Natsu menahan tangannya.

"Luce..." Kata Natsu pelan

"Apa?" Jawab Lucy dingin

"Kau marab 'kan?" Kata Natsu masih dengan suara pelan

"Tidak. lepaskan Natsu"

"Kesal?" Dengan nada seperti biasa

"Tidak. Natsu sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Kata Lucy yang mulai menaikan oktaf(?) suaranya

"Hah?! kalau kau tidak marah lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu? Dasar aneh!" Ujar Natsu dengan polosnya

Lucy pun melepaskan tangan Natsu dengan kasar

"Dengar Natsu... AKU MARAH DAN JUGA KESAL BODOH KAU SUDAH MEMBAKAR NOVELKU! DAN SEKARANG TINGGIKAN AKU SENDIRI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU MENULIS DAN JUGA... AKU TIDAK ANEH AKU INI NORMAL DASAR NATSU BODOH! IDIOT!" Membentak Natsu

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja Luce... maafkan aku..."Jawab Natsu dengan wajah memelas

"Sudahlah Natsu tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ujar Lucy lalu pergi pulang. Tiba-tiba Natsu menjadi lesu tidak seperti biasanya. Erza pun duduk ditempat Lucy. setelah memperingati Gray jangan pernah menyentuh kuenya

"Natsu... kau itu bodoh atau idiot hah! Sudah jelas Lucy pasti marah (Dan kesal jangan lupa) kau sudah membakar novelnya! Dan berapa banyak yang kau bakar?!" Kata Erza dengan death glare andalannya

"Dia itu bukan bodoh atau indiot Erza. tapi tidak punyak otak!" Ucap Gray dengan lembut tapi mengejek

"Hanya 1 lembar. tulisannya juga masih sedikit. dan AKU TIDAK SENGAJA ERZA SUNGGUH!" Kata Natsu tidak terIma menjadi pelaku pembakaran(?)

"Hmm. mungkin itu novel yang baru saja ia tulis. dan kau tidak membakar yang lain kan?" Kata Erza

"Tadi pagi dia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya lalu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sedang menulis novel dengan damai(?) dan tiba-tiba Natsu memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya kaget dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"Hey Luce. apa yang kau tulis?" Kata Natsu sembari mendekatkan kepalanya ke meja. yang sedikit ber-debu alhasil Natsu pun...

.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah... HAAATTTFFFFFUUUUUURRRR" bersin plus bonus menyemburkan apinya

"HUWAAAA NATSUUUU KAU MEMBAKAR NOVELKUUUUUU"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi begitu... tenang saja kau kan sudah meminta maaf dia pasti akan memaafkanmu Natsu" Kata Erza sambil menepuk bahu Natsu. dan beranjak ke tempat duduknya lalu kembali memakan kuenya Natsu? dia tetap saja lesu seperti sebelumnya

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja Natsu?" Tanya Mira yang sudah selesai mengelap gelas

"Tidak. tidak seru jika hanya sendiri Happy pergi bersama Wendy kemarin" jawab Natsu sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke meja bar

"Kenapa tidak membuat tim dengan Gray atau Erza saja?" Tanya Mira lagi

"Aku tidak mau bekerja hari ini" Ucap Erza

"Dan aku tidak sudi se-tim dengan si bodoh ini" Kata Gray yang sudah berdiri di dekat Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Natsu

"Siapa juga yang mau se-tim dengan pria yang ber-tenjanlang dada sepertimu! lagipula aku lebih nyaman se-tim bersama Luce dan jika kau mau berkelahi ajak saja Gajeel" Jawab Natsu

"WAAAAHH KAPAN INI TERJADI?! DIMANA BAJUKU?!" Teriak Gray yang baru menyadari kalau sudah setengah telanjang dan mencari bajunya yang entah ada dimana

"Tunggu nyaman? kau menyukai Lucy ya Natsu?" Tanya Mira lagi

"Tentu saja! kalau aku tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan membuat tim dengannya" Jawab Natsu

"Kurasa Lucy juga menyukaimu Natsu... jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Mira mulai bersemangat

"Hmm menyatakan perasaan? apa maksudmu Mira aku tidak mengerti" Ujar Natsu dengan polosnya

"Natsu kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu tadi kau bilang kau menyukai Lucy 'kan?"

"Iya aku menyukai Luce kita kan berteman bukankah sesama teman itu memang menyukai dan menyayangi satu sama lain? Lalu menyatakan perasaan apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku perasaan pria pada seorang gadis Natsu kau pasti tahu 'kan?"

"Perasaan pria pada seorang gadis? perasaan seperti apa itu?" Jawab Natsu dengan wajah bodohnya

"Kau ini... maksudnya perasaan suka melebihi teman bodoh!" Kata Gray yang sudah duduk disebelah Natsu dengan pakaian lengkap

"Hmm..." Natsu mulai loading (berpikir kali)

"Oh berarti aku menyukai Lisanna dia sudah kuanggap seperti adiku sendiri" Kata Natsu yang sudah selesai loading

"Ne papa bagaimana bisa kau menganggap istrimu sendiri sebagai adik?" Kata Lisanna

"HEY! bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu Lis kita sudah dewasa!" Jawab Natsu dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"Ahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Natsu. Ya sudah aku mau pergi bekerja" Jawab Lisanna sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Dewasa? kau sendiri belum bisa membedakan perasaan sayang kepada adik dan perasaan sayang kepada gadis! sebenarnya berapa sih umurmu saat ini?" Kata Gray

"Jadi aku salah ya? hehe" Ujar Natsu sambil tertawa tidak jelas

"TENTU SAJA BODOH" Bentak Gray

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu. Gray hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berkata...

"Maksudnya kau sangat sangat menyukai gadis itu"

"Hmm..." Natsu pun krmbali loading dan...

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Erza!" kata Natsu. Wajah Erza langsung menjadi merah seperti rambutnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

"NAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NATSU MENYUKAI ERZA!" Kata semua orang di Guild minus Mira yang hanya berkata "Ara ara" Guild seketika heboh Gajeel tersedak sendok Cana menyemburkan isi mulutnya

"Dia pasti bercanda" Kata Macao

"Aku tidak menyangka Natsu bisa menyukai gadis seperti Erza dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Sabut Wakaba

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Kata Max

"Menyukai wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail Natsu benar-benar JANTAN!' Kata Elfman dan masih banyak lagi...

 **.**

 **..**

 **Dirumah Lucy**

.

.

.

Lucy menulis novelnya dari awal tiba-tiba dia teringat Natsu

"Sudah sampai disini sama seperti tadi saat Natsu membakarnya" Ujarnya Lucy mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di meja tanda sedang bepikir...

 _"Fokus! fokus! lupakan soal Natsu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kembali ke Guild**

.

.

.

"Oi oi. bagaimana bisa kau menyukai gadis babar seperti Erza Natsu?" Tanya Gray. Erza masih diam di tempatnya masih shock

"Apa tidak boleh?" Jawab Natsu

"Bukan begitu! ini Erza yang kita bicarakan apa kau serius? aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nanti jika kau menikah dengan Erza. kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Erza dia seperti monster!" Kata Gray

"ME-ME-ME-MENIKAH!?" Teriak Erza yang mulai sadar dari shocknya

"Hah? menikah? aku menyukai Erza karna dia berani pintar juga kuat dan aku tidak akan menikahinya tapi aku akan mengalahkannya!" Kata Natsu dengan lantang...

.

.

.

.

 **GUBBBBRRRRAAAAAAAKKK...**

Semua orang yang ada di Guild langsung tidur di lantai

"BUKAN BEGITU BODOH!" Erza yang sudah murka langsung memukul kepala Natsu

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR IDIOT" Gray jugu ikut-ikutan

"ITU SAKIT BRENGSEK!" Natsu balas memukul Gray

"Hoo. kau meu bertarung ya?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Natsu... Gray... aku ingin makan dengan tenang disini!" Sahut Erza dengan aura hitamnya

"AYE!" Natsu dan Gray langsung duduk kembsli di kursi bar...

"Sudahlah lupakan soal itu! Natsu kenapa tidak pergi bekerja dengan Lisanna saja? lihat dia sedang memilih misi" Ujar Mira sambil menunjuk Lisanna yang berdiri di depan papan misi

"Sudah kubilang aku lebih suka 1 tim dengan Luce" Jawab Natsu

"Kenapa? saat Lucy pertama bergabung kau langsung mengajaknya membuat tim berdua denganmu 'kan? apa alasannya? dia kan tidak terlalu kuat?"Tanya Mira bertubi-tubi

"Karna dia itu terlihat cantik... tapi juga aneh! [#]" Jawab Natsu

"Aneh? apanya yang aneh?" Mira mulai bingung

"Ya aneh terkadang aku terkena penyakit aneh saat bersama dengannya" Jawab Natsu

"Penyakit aneh?" Mira mulai penasaran

"Ya seperti aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya dan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. dan sekarang jadi semakin parah! terkadang aku merasa gugup tiba-tiba pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. dan yang lebih aneh lagi kau tahu? itu langsung hilang saat aku menjauh darinya" Ucap Natsu panjang lebar

"Itu berarti kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya Natsu! ternyata dugaanku selama ini memang benar! KYAAA [#2]" Mira pun mulai tengelam dalam dunianya sendiri

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta Natsu" Ucap Erza

"Hehehe tidak" Ucap Natsu cengengesan. semuanya hanya bisa sweetdroped karna kebodohan Natsu dan tiba-tiba Gray menyeringai

"Hei Natsu kau ingin tahu apa itu cinta? dan sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu?" Tanya Gray

"Apa kau tahu cinta Gray?" Jawab Natsu

"Tentu saja dan soal penyakitmu itu aku juga tahu obatnya" Seringaian Gray semakin melebar

"Ooooohhhh... kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku!" Natsu langsung bersemangat

"Soal cinta kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Lucy"

"Lalu obatnya?"

"Oh itu mudah kau hanya perlu mencium Lucy di bibirnya dan penyakit aneh itu akan langsung sembuh!" Ucap Gray dengan lantang. Erza kembali memerah

"YOSH Itu mudah! kalau begitu aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang juga!" Ujar Natsu langsung melesat ke apar tement Lucy

"Ne... Gray-sama sebenarnya Juvia juga punya penyakit aneh seperti Natsu-san" Kata Juvia yang entah sejak kapan duduk disamping Gray

"Lalu?" Jawab Gray

"Juvia juga mau sembuh"

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya jadi Gray-sama mau 'kan?" Juvia mulai memeluk Gray dan mendekatkan wajahnya

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" Gray pun berlarian di Guild sambil ber-telanjang dada entah sejak kapan

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA AYOLAH JANGAN MALU-MALU!"

"HIIIIIIII SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

"Hmm... itu pasti balasan karna kau mengerjai Natsu Gray" Ucap Erza sambil mengusap dagu

"Ara ara" Tambah Mira

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dirumah Lucy**

.

.

.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH KENAPA DARI TADI AKU TERUS MEMIKIRKAN SI BODOH ITU?!" Ucap Lucy frustasi

 _"Haaahh... tidak bisa aku menyerah semua inspirasiku hilang"_ Sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke meje yang sedikit ber-debu itu dan...

.

.

.

.

"HATCHUH"

"Are? jadi karna ini Natsu bersin? mejanya sedikit ber-debu" Ucap Lucy dan dia pun mengambil kemoceng dan mulai membersihkan meja

 _"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Natsu karna sudah membentaknya tadi"_ Sambil menaruh kemoceng.

"Luce" Ucap Natsu yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakang Lucy. Lucy pun berbalik dan langsung menerjang(?) memeluk Natsu

"NATTSSSUUUUU... maaf tadi aku membentakmu aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. kau bersin karna mejanya ber-debu 'kan? jadi maafkan aku..." Kata Lucy lalu melepaskan pelukan teletubbiesnya! eh? ah sudahlah lupakan

"Ya aku memaafkanmu" Jawab Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"N-natsu?" Kata Lucy pipinya langsung memanas

"Jangan bergerak Luce..." Ucap Natsu oelan

"..." Lucy hanya diam saja dan semakin dekat hingga Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu. Natsu juga merasakan hembusan nafas Lucy. tiba-tiba saja pipi Natsu memerah

 _"Dia... Natsu... dia merona KYAAA manis sekaliiiiiii... ah berhenti memikirkan itu sekarang dia akan menciumku... eh tunggu MENCIUMKUUUU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAAAAN...!"_ Jantung Lucy sudah berdetak 5x dalam 1 detik sekarang! (Lebay) wajah Natsu semakin dekat Lucy memejamkan matanya semakin dekat semakin dekat dan...

.

.

.

Tinggal 1 langkah lagi bibir mereka akan ber-sentuhan dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHGHHHHHHH INI JADI SEMAKIN PARAAAAAAHHH SIALAN KAU GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY...!" Kata Natsu yang mundur 2 langkah sambil mencengkram dada kirinya

"Eh?" Ucap Lucy sambil mengerjakan matanya

"INI BAHKAN LEBIH PARAH DARI BIASANYA" Kata Natsu

 _"Eh? apa dadanya sakit? jangan-jangan Gray memukulnya terlalu keras hingga dia berkata... terlalu parah? atau dia sedang sakit?"_

"Kenapa dadamu Natsu? apa sakit? kau bertarung lagi dengan Gray? sini biar kulihat" Lucy pun mendekati Natsu

"Hah... J-jangan mendekat hah... hah..." Natsu mundur dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan pipi memerah

"Hey kau ini kenapa?" Lucy terus mendekatinya

"Hah... hah... hah..." Natsu tidak menjawab dia terus mendur

"Hey jawab aku!" Kata Lucy. Natsu tetap tidak menjawab hingga dia membentur tembok

"Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"TIDAK j-jangan mendekat! hah... hah..." Natsu berbelok mundur ke kiri posisinya lurus ke kasur Lucy

"Natsu cepat katakan padaku kau ini KENAPA!" Ujar Lucy yang sudah mulai emosi

"M-MENJAUH DARIKU!" Kata Natsu. semakin dekat ke kasur. Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil langkah cepat dan...

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAMU BODOH?!" Mendorong Natsu hingga ia jatuh ke kasur Lucy langsung melentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping dan menguncinya agar Natsu tidak berontak.

"Lepaskan Luce..." Ucapnya pelan

"TIDAK!"

"A-aakkhhhhh..." Natsu mencoba berontak tapi tidak bisa tangan Lucy menguncinya dengan kuat ditambah lagi Lucy yang duduk di atasnya

"Sekarang katakan padaku!" Kata Lucy

"Lepaskaaaan Luce k-komohon... hah... hah..." Natsu tetap tidak mau menjawab

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku! SEKARANG!" Dengan death glarenya

"B-baiklah aku... aku... a-a-a-aku..." Ucap Natsu terbanta-banta

"Ya?"

"A-aku sebenarnya... aku..."

"CEPAT KATAKAN" Lucy mulai panas(?)

"Aku terserang p-penyakit aneh" Jawab Natsu

"Eh? penyakit aneh?"

"Y-ya mereka bilang aku sedang j-jatuh cinta aku juga tidak mengerti apa itu dan Gray bilang aku akan sembuh jika... jika... a-aku me-me-men-menciummu"

"HAH KENAPA BEGITU?!"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu d-dan saat aku ingin mencobanya i-ini jadi semakin parah!" Ucap Natsu sendari tadi terus terbanta-banta

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu dan katakan padaku seperti apa penyakit anehmu itu? maksudku bagaimana gejalanya?" Natsu memejamkan mata menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sementara Lucy terus mengunci kedua tangannya. mungkin dia lupa tidak melepaskannya atau ada alasan lain yang reader dan bahkan author pun tidak tahu #Ditampar Lucy xD Akhirnya Natsu membuka matanya...

"Begini saat aku dekat dengan orang itu... aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. dan juga terkadang aku merasa gugup tiba-tiba pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya" Ucap Natsu panjang lebar

"Dan... orang itu... a-aku?" Jawab Lucy

"U-um" Ucap Natsu sambil mengalihkan padangannya kesamping pipinya memerah lagi

 _"J-jadi dia jatuh cinta p-padaku? Natsu mencintaiku? apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tahu aku juga mencinta- Eh TIDAK lagipula Natsu itu... hmm... dia... cukup tampan... dan jika aku dan Natsu menikah punya anak dan..."_ Seketika wajah Lucy memerah parah memejamkan mata sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

"Luce..."

"Eh?" Seketika Lucy sadar dari lamunannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala memenangkan dirinya

"A-aku tidak tahu. apa itu cinta?"

"Eh? k-kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak" Ucap Natsu dengan polosnya

 _"Dia ini polos sekali..."_ Lucy hanya bisa melongo

"Gray juga bilang aku harus bertanya padamu" Ucap yang mulai tenang Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah Natsu dengarkan aku baik-baik..." Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi seperti itulah cinta! merasa sangat nyaman jika didekat orang yang kau cintai. ingin selalu melindunginya daripada yang lain. kau menyukai dan menyayanginya melebihi yang lain!"

"Ada yang lain? seperti perasaan pria pada gadis? perasaan seperti apa itu?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Ya itu... etto... kau menyayangiku melebihi yang lain 'kan? dan juga rasa cemburu"

"Pemburu?" Jawab Natsu

"Bukan pemburu Natsu tapi CEMBURU" Memperjelas kata cemburu

"Cemburu? apa itu?"

"Itu kau akan marah atau tidak suka jika aku bersama pria lain..." Natsu tampak berpikir keras Lucy melanjutkan kata-katanya "...contohnya... Hmm... Etto... aku akan pergi kencan dengan temanku besok. Nah kau pasti tidak suka 'kan? kau pasti akan mencegahku agar tidak pergi 'kan? kau akan berusaha memisahkanku dengannya 'kan?"

"Tidak" Jawab Natsu

"Eh? t-tidak?" Heran Lucy

"Aku akan membakarnya!" Ujar Natsu dengan seringaian lebar

"Oh ya. 1 lagi yang paling penting! hatimu..." Lucy meletakkan tangan kanannya didada kiri Natsu "...hatimu akan bereaksi jantungmu akan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya jika kau dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai..."

"Jadi bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" Lucy langsung menepuk dahinya

"Itu bukan penyakit Natssuuuu! itu cinta CINTA!"

"Jadi tidak bisa dihilangkan ya?"

"Mengapa harus menghilangkannya? bukankah perasaan itu menyenangkan?"

"B-bagaimana jika jantungku pecah? TIDAAAAK AKU AKAN MATI LUCE TOLO-"

BLETAK! Lucy langsung menjitak kepala pink Natsu sambil tertawa

"Ahahahahaha... kau tidak akan mati bodoh!"

"Tapi-" Ucapan Natsu terpotong ketika tangan kiri Lucy mengambil tangan kanannya dan meletakannya didada kiri Lucy

"Kau bisa merasakannya? dan aku masih hidupkan sampai sekarang..." Lucy terkekeh pelan

"Luce? k-kau-" Natsu merasakan detak jantung Lucy

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu Natsu..." Potong Lucy tersenyum dengan pipi merona Natsu melebarkan matanya dan Lucy melanjutkan kata-katanya "...kau yang menolongku dan membawaku ke Fairy Tail [#3] kau selalu ada saat aku sedih [#4] kau yang menyemangatiku saat aku kalah [#5] dan saat aku ditangkap oleh Master Phantom aku melompat tanpa ragu karna aku sangat yakin kau ada disana dan akan menangkapku dan ternyata benar! [#6] kau yang berkata kita tidak akan berakhir disini saat kupikir sudah tak ada harapan lagi [#7] kau selalu melindungiku dan masih banyak lagi..." Ujar Lucy panjang lebar

"Jika aku gugup aku terlihat seperti orang lemah dan aku tidak suka itu! apa memang tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkannya?"

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba apa yang dikatakan Gray" Lucy langsung mengunci kedua tangan Natsu kesamping

"L-luce?" Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya seketika pipi Natsu memerah

 _"K-kenapa ini? padahal saat Asuka menyuruh aku menciumnya aku biasa saja [#8]"_ Wajah Lucy semakin dekat

"L-luce jangan bilang kau-"

"Tenanglah Natsu..." Ucap Lucy lembut

"Luce a-aku- umpph" Terlambat Lucy sudah menciumnya

"Mmmpphh" Lucy memejamkan matanya

"Mmmmmmhhhhhffffff" Lucy menekan bibir Natsu kebawah dan Natsu mulai memejamkan matanya sepertinya mulai terbiasa dan menikmatinya. selang beberapa saat

"Ahh hah... hah..." Lucy melepaskannya dia terengah-engah

"Hah... hah... Rasanya aneh" Ucap Natsu

"Y-ya" Jawab Lucy sembari tidur disamping Natsu

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm... sedikit" Jawab Natsu seraya menghadap kearah Lucy

"Kurasa aku mau mencobanya" Kata Natsu tangannya melingkar di punggung dan pinggang Lucy menariknya agar mendekat. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan membuka sedikit mulutnya tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Natsu pelan

"Umpphhh... Mmmpphh..." Natsu menciumnya melumat lembut bibir Lucy dan Lucy membalasnya

"Mmmmmpphhhhh... Ahhhh..." Lucy mendesah pelan disela ciumannya Natsu menciumnya dengan sayang ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga Natsu melepaskannya karna butuh pasokan udara. mereka berdua terengah-engah selang beberapa saat Lucy bertanya

"Umm. Natsu sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Ucap Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung

"Karna kau itu aneh" Kata Natsu

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"NAAAAAAAAATTTSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH AKU TIDAK ANEEEEEEHHH...!"

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **# Episode 3 alasan Natsu membuat tim dengan Lucy**

 **#2 Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Mira yang mengatakan kalau Natsu mecintai Lucy di Episode 50**

 **#3 Episode 1**

 **#4 Episode 124**

 **#5 Episode 159**

 **#6 Episode 22**

 **#7 Episode 122**

 **#8 Episode 219**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Jadi bagaimana OOC kah? bagus? jelek? mohon kritik dan sarannya... :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


End file.
